leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Wigglytuff's Guild members
]] The following is a list of all members of the Wigglytuff's Guild. Members Permanent members * : Wigglytuff is the guild master and sleeps in his own room to the right of the ladder that leads to he next floor. He is an important character throughout the story. * : Chatot is Wigglytuff's assistant. He leads the team morning cheers. * : Sunflora sleeps in the north crew room along with Chimecho. Her diary is found there. She is the one who reveals the location of the Surrounded Sea to the player and partner. In "Today's "Oh My Gosh"" she is the played Pokémon. Her quote is "Oh My Gosh!". * : Corphish has no particular role in the game and sleeps in the south crew room along with Loudred and Bidoof and doesn't seem to notice Loudred's snoring. He tells the player how to take multiple jobs, like in the previous games. His quote is "Hey, hey!". * : Loudred is the 'alarm clock' of the Guild. He also supervises during sentry duty, but he is known to get angry if Diglett does not know the visitor. He has apparently taken the Guild graduation exam...and failed miserably. He sleeps in the south crew room along with Bidoof and Corphish, and sometimes keeps Bidoof awake with his snoring. Before the player and their partner graduates, Loudred wakes them up each morning by shouting "UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!". When he speaks some of the letters in the words he says are capitalized. * : Dugtrio's role is to update the Outlaw Notice Board and the Job Bulletin Board. They wish to overcome their weakness of water and swim in the sea. This ends up in them being rescued by Team Raider. Dugtrio is the father of Diglett. * : Diglett is usually the sentry, but the player is sometimes called to do sentry duty when Diglett is filling in for his father. The player can voluntarily do sentry duty after graduation. Diglett is Dugtrio's son. * : Croagunk runs the Croagunk Swap Shop. He is creepy and weird. He apparently loves the stench that Skuntank gives off when Team Skull stay in the Guild. He also says that he could graduate at any time, but wishes to stay behind with his Swap Cauldron as he would become unable to stay and be with it. For some reason, he comes in and sleeps in the south crew room occasionly. Most of the time he stays with his Swap Cauldron. He begins each sentence with 'Meh-heh-heh'. * : Chimecho runs the Chimecho Assembly. She sleeps in the North Crew Room, along with Sunflora. She appears to be the chef of the Guild, making all the Food and calling everyone for dinner. * : Bidoof sleeps in south crew room along with Loudred and Corphish. His diary is found there. He traveled with the player and their partner to the guild's expedition to find the treasure in Fogbound Lake. His quote is "Yup Yup!" Temporary members * ** : Koffing and steal the player's partner's Relic Fragment at the beginning of the game. Koffing and Zubat teams up with and joins Wigglytuff's Guild but is later kicked out. ** : Zubat and steal the player's partner's Relic Fragment at the beginning of the game. Koffing and Zubat teams up with and joins Wigglytuff's Guild but is later kicked out. In the incident, he is knocked out by Koffing's and Skuntank's noxious-gas combo. ** : Skuntank is the leader of Team Skull. He teams up with and Zubat and joins Wigglytuff's Guild but is later kicked out. Skuntank is very cunning, for example, he eats all of the Perfect Apples in an attempt to make the player and their partner fail their mission and thus not be accepted into the guild's expedition. Skuntank and his team stole the player's partner's Relic Fragment a second time during the Brine Cave mission, but he eventually gave the item back after being defeated by and the brothers. See also *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon